Ask Pyrrhia
by Rime The Icewing
Summary: Ask any dragon any question. Come on in and ask away, my friends. Spoilers will most likely happen. Feel free to ask stupid questions. I will find joy in answering. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

You've seen "Ask the Warrior Cats" by Stream that Flows Around Rock and many other tales like it. But nothing has prepared you, dedicated Wings of Fire fans, for this.

So. Have you ever wanted to ask one of the dragonets a question? Have you ever wondered why, for example, Blister had so much fun killing Burn? I am prepared to answer these questions with the voice of the characters you ask. WARNING. As some of the questions will not have been answered in the books, most of the answers will be made up. I have, however, read all of the books except Moon Rising, seeing as it hasn't come out yet. Feel free to ask stupid or random questions as I will take great pleasure answering those. Here's how this works:

Name of character: Question.

All you have to do is comment that and I will answer your questions in a chapter! Feel free to ask multiple questions and make sure to view my other Wings of Fire fanfictions as soon as they are online!

!WARNING! Spoilers will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**FirestarTheWarriorCat-**

Asked to: Sunny the SandWing

Question: Where you ever jealous of your friends for all having a partner?

Answer: Well, I try not to think like that. And anyways, I'm not interested in anyone. And there's the whole thing with Starflight… *sigh* As long as I have my friends, I guess I'm good.

**ChantrydaMudwing-**

!Note! ChantrydaMudwing, your question was a bit broad. I'm going to do one of the dragonets and their couples every chapter, if that's okay with you?

Asked to: Clay the MudWing, Peril the SkyWing

Question: What is the worst/best thing about each of you?

Answer:

Peril- Well, obviously the worst thing about me is the fact that I'm a killer. It makes Clay sad. The best thing is probably either that I'm a really great fighter or that I'm usually really nice… outside of the arena, anyways.

Clay- Worst thing about me? I'm a bit slow. And hungry, all the time. The best thing is… well, I don't like to brag… but I like to think I'd do anything for my friends. Anything at all.

**Random101-**

Asked to: Glory the RainWing

Question: What do you think about DeathbringerXGlory?

Answer: *ears and wings go a bit pink* Don't you dare tell anyone, especially not Tsunami, but… Well, I've loved Deathbringer ever since the first time he tried to kill me. And yes, that was a messed up sentence.

**Random101-**

Asked to: Tsunami the SeaWing

Question: Would you challenge your mother?

Answer: Ah, well… that's a hard one. I don't think Anemone ever would, and I'm still learning about Auklet, but if nobody else did, I suppose I would. Queen Coral did go psycho on me and my friends and put us in prison. Plus, I can't let Glory have all of the glory can I?

**Random101-**

Asked to: Tsunami the SeaWing

Question: If you and Riptide had dragonets, what would they look like and what would their names be?

Answer: Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a bit. Dragonets? As in, dragonets, plural? I think I'd only have one, if Riptide agreed. From my experiences with Auklet, sometimes dragonets can be worse than RainWings. And that's saying something. Anyways, I at least know he or she would be blue, since Riptide and I both are. I don't know what shade of blue he or she would be, though. And, as for names, I'm thinking Gill, after my father. Unless it would be a she, then I'm thinking Bluegill.

**Random101-**

Asked to: Sunny the SandWing

Question: Did you ever like Starflight the way he liked you?

Answer: No. I'm sorry, but no. I mean, he's my friend, he's like family, and I do love him. But more like a brother than the way he likes me. And besides, he's got Fatespeaker.

**Secret-**

Asked to: Sunny the SandWing

Question: Why would you name a SCAVENGER Fluffy? They barely have any fur! (I like Holler, though)

Answer: But his head was so cute and furry…

**Guest-**

Asked to: Blister the SandWing

Question: What would you do to the dragonets if you HAD won the Great War? Go into detail about what you will do to each dragonet individually.

Answer: Hmm. As if I hadn't thought of this day and night ever since they started meddling with my plans. Well, let's start with the SeaWing, shall we? I would drown her. I would find some way to seal up her gills and drown her. Ironic, isn't it? The MudWing's death would be a bit more… eventful. First, I would give him the mangling of a life time. Then, I would throw him in a pit of dragonbite vipers. The NightWing was pathetic, I must say. He was almost pitiful. So I'd leave him in total darkness for several months and see what that does to his precious mind. Then, I'd force him to kill his precious SandWing friend. If he failed to kill her, I'd kill him before her eyes. If he did kill her, than I'd pin his wings together and drop him from the highest point I could fly to. For the SandWing, if the NightWing didn't kill her, I would kill her mother and then rip them both apart limb by limb. For the RainWing, I'd rip out her fangs and stab her with them. Over and over again. Then, I'd burn her to a crisp and feed her to the vultures. Specific enough?

**Remember to ask more questions! The faster they come in, the faster I can add chapters!**

**Rime**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I regret to inform you all that this operation has been halted for the moment as I am so bored of it I could die and I'd like to get on with other things. This is definitely not because of a conversation I had with a certain group *cough* Eliminators *cough*. I may continue this sometime in the future but I'm not sure. My apologies to those who have requests waiting. There would be a similar note at the end of "An Oasis in the Swamp" but nobody liked that anyways so yeah. Whatever. Anywho, on a much more pleasant note, I have some polls going on at my profile page, and I would be very glad if you checked it out. I would also love it if you checked out my parody of Frozen called "Bloody" in which, instead of ice powers, Elsa has an inexplicable desire to kill vampires. Before anyone asks, yes, it's supposed to be stupid and hilarious. Once again, so sorry about "Ask Pyrrhia", don't hate me. XD - Rime**


End file.
